vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Taxon:User talk:Mariusm/Archive1
}} Distribution Copied from my talk page: hi, I see you're occasionally editing my contributions. Specifically you remove the "Distribution" section. I think it is a shame, because this information makes the page somewhat less dry and more attractive, and may attract more users and interest. The majority of non-English speakers recognizes geographic names universally, so I don't see a strong case for these deletions. Instead we need to concentrate in ways to add more information to the page and make it more meaningful and attractive. Links and Latin names are really not enough!!! It scares off the visitors!!! :Please have a look at the help section an more particularly at . Wikispecies is a taxonomy database in the making. Structure and scope have to be adhered to quite strictly. Distribution data is something that should go on description pages on wikipedia. As we (try to) avoid prose (English language) as much as possible (it is not feasible with the current structure to create different language version for all the taxa), these kind of data, though of course very valuable, have no place on Wikispecies. Regards. Lycaon 08:19, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::I can assure you that most of my 26000+ contributions here have concerned adding taxonomy (check). What distribution data is concerned, I am not per se against adding this kind of information, but if you would like to change an established system, it is customary to discuss such kind of changes before you start applying them. There are discussion forums (e.g. Village pump) just for that. Thanks. Lycaon 13:57, 24 January 2008 (UTC) A call for cooperation Sounds like a good plan to me. --Open2universe | Talk 13:31, 27 January 2008 (UTC) K. Andersen K. Andersen seems to be the author on a lot of bat pages. Is this Knud Andersen and might you have any more information? Thanks, --Open2universe | Talk 19:59, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Contribution on the Chiroptera I was just going through recent changes last night and did some update along the way. I am a "casual" editor, meaning I don't write on particular family or genera. Whenever I see something needs to be fixed, I just dive in. OhanaUnitedTalk page 18:38, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Psst... You know, you don't have to create articles yourself anymore if that species has an entry at ITIS. Go to User talk:MonoBot/Requested Articles and request MonoBot to create it for you. OhanaUnitedTalk page 06:23, 24 March 2008 (UTC) : True true. But you can add those info after the bot created it, eh? I like to sit back and relax while the bot does it job faster than any human can. OhanaUnitedTalk page 15:21, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm You have wright about leptopelis. But you do Amphibien? If I get new species or genera I shall inform you. Myself I look every day in Zootaxa. But get I answers of you to my questions? Regards PeterR 10:10, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm Can you please look to Actias heterogyna? Lepidoptera bombycoidea saturniidae saturniinae. The subspecies are here under the species. Is this wright? In the template of Saturniidae is there to a field for tribus? Regards, PeterR 11:59, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I see a lot of links to other pages. When use you a link. If I have a new species that is published in Zootaxa can I link this page in References ? And how make I a link? Regards, PeterR 12:25, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, Normaly you do species: and Subgenera Pollex Bilobiana and Proma for each subgenus? PeterR 15:52, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I have allready create subfamilies with genera. What I mean is that when I have a new genera than I have create automaticly a new template? PeterR 16:00, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I have create a new family etc. namely Gelechiidae. Please can you tell me if all I have done is wright? PeterR 08:55, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I had done it onely for Gelechiinae. But now I have create it with more subfamilies but now is Gelechiinae black and I can't create the tribu. PeterR 09:47, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, Thanks. I try to understand it. I have create a template for the subfamilia , tribu , and one genera Ephysteris for tribu Gnorimoschemini. PeterR 10:41, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, What is wrong in triepeolus? Have I create a template for the species? PeterR 18:20, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, Plaese can you check Andrey A.Kuzmin. Where I have to create Synonyms he create Original combination and no author with PeterR 19:38, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, You have wright. I do first the Lepidoptera. I tried update other insects for experiences after received information about new species. I like to understand what I'm doing. But now I do only the Lepidoptera. I hope that the Coleophoridae are ready in two weeks. After that I go further with the Tortricidae. I did not get a answer about ITIS. Regards, PeterR 08:22, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I understand you well. When I update a family I do this with books. I have to borrow a lot of books from the libary. I must be sure that what I update in Wikipedia is wright. I send you information about ITIS on 24 March 15.32 and this massage is in your box. Regards PeterR 08:44, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, My name is Peter Roelofs and I'm 62 years old. I'm since 01-05-2007 with early retremant. My job was integrity engineer. I have experience with SAP. My hobby is collect butterflies and moth on stamps. Through this I came in contact with butterflies and moth sides on internet. I'm not a Entomologist. I work now together with John W.Brown about Tortricidae for his bulletin TORTS. I have work together with Funet, Brian Pittkin from the British National Museum (Genera) and Andy Brower from Tolweb. But they had no time to update there databases. I saw Wikipedia and I thought this is a good manner to update butterflies and moth. For update the side I need books or other information (bulletins). Every month I get information about new species from insecta. I'm a member of NEV (Nederlandse Entomologische Vereniging). All the new issues from books I get from them via the local library. It cost me €2,50. I have allready books worked out in my own databases. But I didn't notice the synonyms. This is all about my background. Now I have send an e-mail to Hugo van der Werf about Coleophoridae and I wait for response. Are you an Entomologist? Regards, PeterR 10:05, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, What I have seen is a great work. Such you know I have experiences with SAP (PM). I was Master. That means that I good do everything but not program. Therefore I had a personal programmer. I worked together with the maintenance engineers.In SAP you have hierarchy. In Wikipedia you don't have a hierarchy. Every body can changed in your work without permission. I find that some people may change the directories and all the other people can only few the pages. If they will change information than they have to inform the sideowner. Because all the work was doing for nothing and you get never a reliable database. My experience is that it is not difficult to build a database but is difficult to keep it up to date.You need people who want to do this. I have now time and it is my hobby. Because it is a lot of work I do family by family. I hope to learn much of you to create such beautifull pages. PeterR 15:28, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I have try to create an author namely Baldizzone. I have failled. Please can you tell me what I have done wrong? PeterR 18:42, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I have now create Pollex. Thanks for all information. Regards, 10:00, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I have now finished Pollexinae. I hope every thing is now allright. Thanks for all the support. PeterR 09:48, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, Please can you tell me what I have to do for creating an author:Hugo van der Wolf. Dutch entomologist. What you have send me I can't find. PeterR 13:43, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, There is a person who create new species in the lepidoptera number 217.102.250.57. I have ask you if it is possible to block others. Regards, PeterR 09:17, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I did not try it till now, because I'm update the Coleophorinae A till J looking for mistakes. I have now done till H. This afternoon I shall try to cretae an author. Regards, PeterR 10:27, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I have create the author van der Wolf. I think I have done it will, because van der Wolf is now blue. I try it now with others. Thanks for all. I still don't now if you are dutch Regards, PeterR 14:30, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, If I know only M.I.Falkovitsh have I than create M falkovitsh in stead off Hugo van der Wolf in the surch box? Regards, PeterR 14:57, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I don't find you too pedant. If I find that I do not ask you for advice. I want too a perfect database. PeterR 17:28, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, In the book of Coleophoridae the writers mention only the Distribution. In the book of Tortricidae the writer mention the TL country etc. I see in your database that you mention the TL under Name . When do you use Note ? If I had done it I should use Note . For me is Name only for the author. I'm glad that I have not done it till now. Regards, PeterR 11:02, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, Can you help me with the authornames namely V.V.Anikin ;L.A.Gozmány ; Glaser (1975) ; Braun (1940) ; Ortner (1949) ; Nemes (2003) ; Reznik (1976) ; M.Fibiger ; J.Razowski. On internet I can't find further information. Which country they come and are these entomologist? Regards, PeterR 20:55, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, Please can you look to Metriotes (Coleophoridae). I don't know what I do wrong. PeterR 11:48, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I have update Acroclita altivaga (Tortricidae,olethreutinae) Please can you tell me if thisis what you means with extra information? PeterR 12:37, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I must add the Authors to the genera for the Tortricidae. But I need the book again from the library. I have a lot problems with species in the tortricidae, olethreutinae. Everytime template:genus. In my own database I have only the TL Country. But I need the book from John W.Brown again for more details. I'm now prepared the genera and species of the Tortricidae. Regards, PeterR 15:10, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I have update now Argepinotia villosa (Tortricidae,olethreutinae,eucosmini). Please can you look if there something yet is wrong? PeterR 16:21, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I have create Template:Enarmoniini but Enarmoniini is red. What is wrong. I have create Genus Parathozela with six species. Please check it. Regards, PeterR 07:33, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, Somebody had create the tribu Enarmiini.This had to be Enarmoniini. I have changed the tribu Enarmiini in Enarmoniini with all the genera. If I do understand you well is this impossible in Java?. I have to do all again with all the genera? Regards, PeterR 15:35, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, Thanks for the help. I have fixed it. PeterR 16:17, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I have create Aglias tau (Saturniidae,Agliinae) With template etc. May I do this with link to photo's? PeterR 16:40, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, Do you know where I can find Opostegidae and Nepticulidae. They belong under the Lepiodoptera Nepticuloidea. I can't find them. In other Wikipedia they are mentioned. Regards, PeterR 10:24, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, Are there rules for add groups for the species? Have I create groups under the species? Regards, PeterR 16:12, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, Thanks for the help to find opostegidae. I made a mistake by surging. PeterR 16:12, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, Somewone have create an Author Aurivillius by the Genus:Aurivillius. Please can you delete this? I can't add species now. Regards, PeterR 19:13, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I have create Nepticulidae,Nepticulinae,Ectoedemia with Subgenera and groups. Please can you tell me if everything is allwright. PeterR 08:42, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I shall repair my mistakes. The lepidoptera are a mist. When I wil add new species then I have create Templates, Tribu etc. I have a lot problems with vista. What you have send me I try to do this precise. Regards, PeterR 15:09, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I have repair my mistakes now. I hope it is now realy ok. Regards and a good weekend, PeterR 15:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I set up the arctiidae with information from The Papua Insects Foundation from Rob de Vos. All the authors do I with . As synonyms he mention under Oeonistis delia (cerammensis Vollenhoven, 1872 splendens Lucas, 1890 braeckeli Debauche, 1938). I have to find out which genera these are. I hope I can do this in the Dubatolov page. I have update a 40 new species and subspecies from 2007. See Oeonosia pectinata. I have to go now more than 250.000 species and subspecies. Before I started with Arctiidae there were no tribu and subgenera. I had to create the templates for the tribu and I had to start the subgenera with there species. When I have update the Asperctiidae then I shall mention the synonyms etc. I hope that you understand me. Regards, PeterR 15:36, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, If you see Eilema with most only red species about a hundred maybe you understand my problem. There were people who started up pages but never finished it. Regards, PeterR 16:08, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, How works Wikipedia? If I type in Google Heliozona lianga than I see Heliozona (Species.wikimedia.org/wiki/Helioza) and I see all the data. When I type Podomachla apicalis I find nothing. This question is a part of my deals with the dutch entomologists Hugo van der Werf, Erik J,Nieukerken, Rob de Vos en Cees Gieling. I have e-mail them that I have add there new species in Wikipedia but they could not find them. Use Wikipidia some time to update them? Regards, PeterR 06:49, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, Please can you look too Euphorbia mauretanica? Name is not correct and no photo. Maybe you can help these person. Regards, PeterR 10:32, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, Did you try to send me massages? I have a lot of troubles with my notebook. With authors and otherthings. Now I work on my old computer. Now I get the write links with authors. I don't see pictures of Euphorbia Mauritanica on my notebook. Regards, PeterR 13:56, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I don't know what I doing wrong. The author name is Erik J.van Nieukerken. First I go to Catalog:Taxon Authorities/N Herein I write Nieukerken, EJ van (van Nieukerken) Erik J.van Nieukerken. Then I make Erik J.van Nieukerken I add Erik J.van Nieukerken (van Nieukerken) Entomologist, The Netherlands Category:Taxon Authorities Category:Entomologists Then I make van Nieukerken #REDIRECT Erik J.van Nieukerken What do I wrong? PeterR 15:38, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I have create the genus Aethes (Tortricidae,tortricinae,cochylini) What I have done with the synonyms genera is that allowed? Or must the genera between '' '' and the authors between ? Regards, PeterR 17:28, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I have done Acantheucosma with Acantheucosma trachyptila. Is the link allowed? PeterR 07:38, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I had create a second option namely Actinocentra aliena. But how create I the museum for the holotype? thanks for the other answers PeterR 10:20, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, I have create Baburia and Baburia abdita after receipt your answer. If everything is allwright then I can repair the other genera with species. Regards, PeterR 11:45, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, How create I formae. I can't find it in the Template. I have a species: Asota heliconia timoran forma brevipennis. Normaly you do Regards, PeterR 20:39, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, Thanks, but between Species and formae I have do Subspecies? and one time more the subspecies and than the formae? I read the result this evening, because I go now to my son in Amsterdam. Regards, PeterR 07:13, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, Now I have realy a new frog for you http://www.mapress.com/zootaxa/2008/f/z01757p065f.pdf Regards, PeterR 11:43, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Mariusm, Herewith I send you information about the Leiuperidae with two groups of Pseudopaludicola Leiuperidae don't excist yet in Wikipedia http://www.mapress.com/zootaxa/2008/f/z01760p058f.pdf Regards, PeterR 11:58, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Категория:Taxon:Eukaryota